


Reading Glasses

by MiniNephthys



Category: Cute Demon Crashers!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orias and Claire chat after reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Glasses

A few chapters into reading The Wizard of Oz, Orias takes a break. It’s a long book, certainly not meant to be read all in one sitting. It’s a shame, but with their time together so limited, he won’t be able to finish the book with Claire even if he reads nonstop.

She might summon him again later, perhaps. They’ve been polite guests, and she’s gotten along especially well with him. Even if they don’t end up making love, he would be pleased to see her smiling face again.

Claire lifts her head a little from his side. “Thanks for reading to me,” she says. “I haven’t enjoyed a book that much in years.”

“It was my pleasure,” comes his reply.

“I was kind of wondering, but do you really need those glasses to read?” she asks. “I mean, you’re a demon and all, so…”

“So I should be in perfect physical form. Yes, I’ve heard that from a few of my lovers,” he replies, taking off his glasses and folding them up. “Demons are immune to a few human maladies; if you had a cold, I wouldn’t catch it from you no matter how much close contact we had.” He means sex, and he can see she knows because her cheeks dust pink after he says so. “But we’re just as likely to develop vision problems as humans are.”

“I see... It’s not a bad problem to have, all things considered. They look cute on you.” She turns a little more red after saying so. “Not that you don’t look cute all the time!”

He grins. It’s not just flattery, but her honest opinion, and that means it pleases him much more than a hundred empty compliments. “I’m glad you think so. Do you wear contacts?”

Claire shakes her head. “So far I haven’t had to. Mom says if I keep using my phone in the dark I’ll need them in a few years.”

“You might,” he says. “I’m not an expert on modern technology. Would you like to try my glasses on?”

“Huh? Oh, sure,” she says, blinking. He holds his reading glasses out to her, and she carefully tries them on. “This feels kind of weird… How do I look?”

“Adorable,” Orias answers, smiling.

“I’m not sure I want to be ‘adorable’,” she mumbles, taking the glasses off and setting them aside. Of course, she’s not quiet enough to keep a demon’s ears from picking her words up clearly.

“You’re always beautiful,” he replies. “Glasses or lack thereof won’t change that.”

She turns a bright shade of red at that before hugging him, which he returns without hesitation. She nestles into his chest, and he gently strokes her hair.

If he ever has a chance, he would be more than willing to drop by and visit her again, as anyone would check up on their friend to see if they’re happy. As any friend would, even one that’s only just met her, he wishes for her happiness.


End file.
